The New Times at Seigaku
by Tsubame-Fuji
Summary: I suck at summaries. What would happen if Ryoma had a sister that was pro and she brought her whole team to Japan. chaos... regulars x ocs


This is my first Fanfic, so please go easy on me!

I don't own Prince of Tennis! If I did, then Fuji Syusuke would be mine.

Tokyo Airport

"Wow. So this is what Tokyo looks like now." The purple haired girl sighed remembering how much she missed her home.

"It's okay Ayame! I'm sure you'll make new memories with us!" The blond with black ribbons in her hair hugged Ayame. The other girls in their group all nodded to cheer up their friend.

"Thank you guys! Now I'm sure that my father was coming to pick us up. Do you guys mind if we stop by my little brother's school? I want to surprise him."

Seigaku Tennis Courts

"Hey Ochibi! Why are you spacing out so much?!" Eiji glomped onto Ryoma making him lose his balance and fall.

"Itai. Sempai, can you get OFF me?" Oishi comes over in his mother-hen mode.

"Eiji! You shouldn't hug people when they're not paying attention!" Eiji pats his head with an apologetic smile.

"Gomen, gomen. So Ochibi, why are you spacing out so much?" Eiji repeated himself in a sing-song voice.

"My sister and her team mates are coming to Japan today." Ryoma said in a bored tone.

"WHAT?!!!!!!!! Echizen/Ochibi has a sister?!!!!!!!!" Momoshiro and Eiji yelled at the top of their lungs.

"Momo-sempai, when did you get here?" Ryoma asked.

"When I heard that you have a sister. So is she hot?" Momoshiro put his arm around Ryoma. "You know, I might as well be your brother-in-law."

"You stupid peach head! You haven't even met this girl yet your thinking about marrying her?!" Kaido came around the corner with a towel over his head.

"What was that Mamushi?!!" Momo retaliated.

"You heard me BAKA!" Kaido grabbed Momo by the collar and yelled in his face.

"Why you-" Momo also grabbed Kaido's collar and was yelling in his face.

At that moment, Tezuka, Inui, Kawamura, and Fuji came to the group from the tennis courts.

"Why aren't you guys practicing?! 10 laps all of you!" Tezuka yelled at the group.

"Do you mean us?" Fuji asked his buchou.

"All of you." Tezuka replied in an agitated voice.

Everyone who heard Tezuka started to run.

"So seriously Ochibi!! Do we get to meet your sister?" Eiji asked while running.

"Mada Mada Dane sempai." Ryoma then sprinted off, leaving the rest of the regulars behind in a dust cloud.

"Echizen/Ochibi!" All of the regulars yelled with the exception of Fuji (smiling), Inui (collecting data), and Tezuka (he really didn't care.)

When everyone finished their laps, everyone was panting, resting, and silent. Inui showed them a new Inui Juice which made them run twice as fast. A girl's giggle broke their silence and all of the heads turned towards the sound. It was a girl with purple hair laughing at them. Behind her were a group of 8 girls.

"It seems like you're having fun Ryoma," the purple haired girl said while glomping on to Ryoma. All of the regulars went into shock! They were thinking who was she and why did she call Echizen by his first name. Then Tomoka runs up to that purple haired girl yelling at her making her release her grip on Ryoma.

"Don't touch my Ryoma-sama! You'll dirty him!"

"Ryoma-sama?" The purple haired girl then busts out laughing along with the group behind her.

"W..What's so funny?" Tomoka asked wondering if she said something wrong.

"It's nothing." The purple haired girl replied smiling reassuring that she said nothing wrong.

"Hi onee-san. Long time no see." Ryoma said in a soft, caring voice.

"ONEE-SAN?!!!!!!" Everyone except the group of girls, Ryoma, Inui, Fuji, and Tezuka yelled to the top of their lungs.

"Saa... maybe we should introduce ourselves since this is the school that we are going to from now on." The purple haired girl told the group behind her. They all nodded in agreement.

"Okay. I'm Echizen Ayame doozo yoroshiku. I am the fuku-buchou of this tennis team and Ryoma's older sister. You can call me Ayame so that my brother and I won't be mixed up." the purple haired girl pointed to the group behind her. "As you can see, we just came back from the U.S. Open and we are a national level tennis team. We will also be attending Seigaku in three days time." After her last comment she smiled sweetly to all of the tennis players.

"I guess I'm up next, I'm Fujiko Hikari. I am the buchou of this tennis team doozo yoroshiku. You guys can just call me Hikari since I'm used to living in the U.S." the brown haired girl also smiled at everyone.

"Me next! I'm Koizumi Ami yoroshiku! I like candy and anything sweet! You guys can all me Ami so you don't get me mixed up with my twin" the blond haired girl with black ribbons in her hair bounced up and down.

"Ami! Quit being childish! Ummm... Hi, I'm Koizumi Umi, the older twin sister of Ami. You can call me Umi for the same reasons as Ami." the blond haired girl with red ribbons in her hair pulled Ami's cheeks so shut her up.

"I'm Mastumoto Temari. Doozo yoroshiku, everyone can call me Temari. Long time no see Ryoma." the purple haired girl with golden irises.

"You too Temari, we still have that match to play." Ryoma replied smiling

"Ha. Only if you can beat me." Temari chuckled remembering her first game with Ryoma. He lost so badly.

"I'm Hashimoto Rika, yoroshiku! You can call me Rika because my last name is really long!" the pink haired girl said really loudly.

"I'm Saito Hoshi. Yoroshiku." the red haired girl said in a monotone and bored voice. Saito didn't really care about what was going on around her.

"I'm Oyama Sumiko. I am the data collector of this team, yoroshiku." the black haired girl with glasses came up from the crowd looking at her notebook. She really didn't care about them knowing who she was, all she really cared about was collecting data.

"I...I'm Yamamoto Chika, yoroshiku." the blue haired girl said in a shy and quiet voice.

Tezuka rose in front and started to introduce himself to the group of girls. "I am Tezuka Kunimistu yoroshiku. I am the buchou of the Seigaku's boy's tennis team."

"I am Oishi Shuichiro. I am the fuku-buchou of the boy's tennis team. Doozo yoroshiku" Oishi said with a smile.

"I am Kikumaru Eiji! You can call me Eiji! I also like candies and sweets!" Eiji was also bouncing around while saying this.

"I am Fuji Syusuke. Doozo yoroshiku," Fuji said with a smile across his face without opening his eyes.

"I'm Kawamura Takashi. Doozo yoroshiku" Kawamura said in a shy voice. Then Fuji hand him a near by racquet..." Burning!! YEAH! DOOZO YOROSHIKU!"

All of the girls took a step back because they were surprised at the sudden change in Kawamura's personality. Then the racquet slipped out of Kawamura's hand, "uhh...gomen. I change personalities when I hold a racquet."

"It's okay. We were just shocked by the sudden change." Hikari said to ensure that Kawamura's personality change wasn't that big of a deal.

"Fshhh. I'm Kaido Kaoru, yoroshiku." Kaido said in a non-caring voice.

"Is that the way you speak to a girl Mamushi?!! I'm Momoshiro Takeshi. You can call me Momo-chan!" Momo said really loudly.

"What did you say Peach Head?!" Kaido defended himself.

"What did you call me?!" Momo retaliated.

"Kaido, Momoshiro! 20 laps! This is not way to act around people who you just met." Tezuka's voice boomed through the tennis courts.

Kaido and Momo start taking their laps. "I apologize for their behavior." Tezuka nodded apolitically.

"It's fine. If that's the case, then I will apologize now because I know in the future, my teammates will goof around a lot." Hikari told Tezuka.

"I'm Inui Sadaharu. Doozo Yoroshiku, I am the data collector of the Seigaku's boy's tennis team. I like to make juices that are healthy for the body. Are you Oyama Sumiko?" Inui stated. All of the regulars shivered except Fuji remembering how bad Inui Juices tasted like.

"Yeah, how do you know my name?" Oyama looks up from her notebook into Inui's face and hugs him.

"EHHH?!!" Everyone screamed at the top of their lungs. They were all shocked to see Inui let someone hug him.

"I missed you Sadaharu! Why didn't you call?! I was so lonely." Oyama made a pouting face towards Inui.

"Sorry I didn't have time to. I was preparing the Seigaku's boy's team for the nationals." Inui replied in a sad tone.

"It's okay Sadaharu, I just wished that you would have called me." Oyama let go of Inui and crossed her arms.

"Um.... Are you and Inui dating?" Ayame asked Oyama. Oyama and Inui burst out laughing.

"No, we are not dating. We are childhood friends, he taught me how to play data tennis. Therefore I wanted him to call me so I can get more data on people." Oyama cleared everything up.

"Ohhh... I see." Ayame replied. Everyone's head nodded in understanding what Inui and Oyama are.

"You guys all know me. I'm Echizen Ryoma." Ryoma said in a bored tone. The group of girls all run toward him and hugs him.

"Of course we know who you are! You're sooo cute!!!" All of the girls screamed and squished Ryoma even more.

"Do you mind letting go of Echizen? We have to practice if we're going to the nationals." Tezuka said in a commanding voice.

"Fine...." All of the girls sighed and backed away from Ryoma.

"I have a great idea! Why don't we help you practice since all of us are nationally ranked tennis players." Hikari asked Tezuka with a puppy pout on her face.

"That does sound good Tezuka. You should take the offer, it will help the team practice since we don't really know their style of tennis. It would be a mix up." Inui stated. The Seigaku regulars all nodded in agreement.

"Fine." Tezuka replied in a monotonous voice but inside he was glad to have nationally rank tennis players face against his team.

"YAY!!!" All of the girls screamed and went to go change to play tennis.

"Saa... I wonder how good are they." Fuji said wondering if the regulars can beat them.

"Who knows, I have no data on them" Inui stated in a worried tone.

"I guess we're going to figure it out!" Eiji exclaimed excitedly.

"We're done!" The group of girls came running from the girls bathroom.

"Okay so the line up would be:

-Tezuka Kunimistu vs. Fujiko Hikari on Court A.

-Fuji Syusuke vs. Ayame Echizen on Court B.

-Momoshiro Takeshi vs. Saito Hoshi on Court C.

-Kawamura Takashi vs. Yamamoto Chika on Court D.

-Kikumaru Eiji and Oishi Shuichiro vs. Koizumi Ami and Koizumi Umi will wait until the singles end and will be on Court A.

-Inui Sadaharu and Kaido Kaoru vs. Hashimoto Rika and Oyama Sumiko will also wait until the singles end and will be on Court B.

-Echizen Ryoma vs. Matsumoto Temari will also wait until the singles before are done and will be on Court C.

We will watch each others matches therefore one pair will go at a time. This is for getting to know each others' playing style," Inui stated hoping he had the right people facing each other.

Court A

Tezuka and Hikari come to court ready to play tennis. Tezuka puts his racquet on the ground, "Which?"

"Smooth" Tezuka spins the racquet and it lands on smooth.

"One set match. Fujiko to serve!" the referee called.

"Tezuka-buchou treat me gently." Hikari tells Tezuka before going to her serving position. The comment makes Tezuka blush but only a really feint tint of red. The only ones that notice the blush is Fuji, Inui, Oyama, and Ayame.

And so the game began. Hikari served a normal serve and Tezuka returned it with ease. A rally began to start from their match, until Hikari ran really fast so no one could truly see her. She scored a point on Tezuka leaving him dumbfounded.

"15 love!" the referee called.

"Sugoi! That was awesome! What do you call that?!!!" Eiji screamed at the top of his lungs.

"It's called 'Hanafubuki' it's a move when Hikari moves her body really fast so her body's image to us looks like a shower of petals." Oyama explained.

"Wow she's really good. No wonder she's the buchou." Momo said to the group.

"It's just beginning. Hikari has more tricks up her sleeve and by the looks of it, I would say Tezuka-san also has some tricks up his sleeve." Saito said in a calm voice.

Tezuka was shocked. Hikari was just smiling at him knowing that he was impressed with her. Tezuka then thought that now he could show some of his moves to her.

"Tezuka-san!! Are you ready?!! I'm serving now!" Hikari yelled in her serving position.

She served an yet another rally began. Tezuka used 'Tezuka Zone' on her so that he wouldn't have to run so much and won him 3 games. Hikari got pissed at seeing all of the balls that she hit were going towards him. So in return, she showed another one of her special moves. Hikari grabbed her racquet with two hands and swung at the ball like holding a katana. The ball that she hit broke Tezuka's zone and scored herself yet another point. She again left the crowd shocked at seeing Tezuka lose yet another point and seeing another move. Soon she won the match.

"Game set and match! Fujiko 6 games to 3!" the referee yelled.

"Uso.. buchou lost..." Momo stared at Tezuka in disbelief. Everyone was shocked at how badly Tezuka lost.

"YAY! I WON!" Hikari screamed as she was jumping with glee. She went to Tezuka and shook his hand saying, "You're really good! You made me use two of my techniques! I'm surprised, sorry I kind of went over board for a practice game."

"Hmm... If their buchou is this good, I wonder how are we going to do on our practice games." Momo said in a scared tone while trying to maintain a smile.

"Saa…who knows," Fuji said while preparing for the next match.

Court B

Ayame and Fuji walk into the tennis courts after watching their buchou's matches. Fuji puts his racquet on the ground, "Which?"

"Rough" Ayame replied. The racquet falls on 'smooth'. "Go easy on me Fuji-san." Ayame says winking at him while he gets ready to serve.

Right off the bat Fuji uses his 'Disappearing Serve' because he knows that he can't underestimate his opponent. Ayame first tried to hit the ball thinking it was only an underhand serve but didn't expect it to disappear. Fuji won his service game using the 'Disappearing Serve'. Next it was Ayame's turn to serve, she hits a 'Twist Serve' but instead of going toward Fuji's face, it curved to go past his face missing by a couple of centimeters. She won her service game with her new form of the 'Twist Serve'. After that, they both got used to the strange serves and began to rally. Fuji used 'Tsubame Gaeshi' which left the girls' jaws hanging. Fuji won 5 games with his triple counters, so Ayame needed to make a comeback. Once a rally began between the two, Ayame hit a lob that looked like Oishi's Moon Volley but after the ball collided with her racquet, the ball disappeared and landed at the baseline of the court. Many people were shocked.

"Wow! That was amazing! What was that move called?!" Eiji and Momo yelled across the courts.

"It's called 'New Moon' she likes to call it that because it's like Oishi-san's Moon Volley but it disappears like a new moon at night." Oyama stated while writing in her notebook.

The score as 5-5 tied. Fuji knew how to counter Ayame's 'New Moon' because it's just like Oishi's move but slightly different. Fuji used 'Hecatoncheires no Monban' to finish the game.

"Game set and match. Fuji 7 games to 5!" the referee called out.

Both Ayame and Fuji went to the net to shake hands. "That was really fun! But next time I won't lose." Ayame said as she shook Fuji's hand. As she was leaving the tennis courts Ryoma came up to her in a pissed off face.

"You could have won that you know. How come you go easy on him but you don't on me?" Ryoma said with his stubborn attitude.

Ayame just giggled and hugged her little brother. "You are right, I could have won that but I didn't want to go all out because it's just a practice game."

"Saa.. so you were going easy on me?" Fuji appeared next to Ayame with a smiling face.

"Ummm... just a bit." Ayame let go of Ryoma and was going to the vending machines to get Ponta. Leaving Fuji and Ryoma alone.

"Echizen, is your sister really good?"

"Mada mada dane sempai."

Court C

Momoshiro and Saito come on to the tennis court both with determination to win. This time Saito puts her racquet on the ground, "Which?"

"Rough,"

Saito spins her racquet and it falls on rough. "Yeah! My serve!" Momo yells.

They both go into their positions. Momo tosses up the ball and hits it with a lot of power and Saito returns it with ease. A rally begins and Saito lobs the ball. Momo sees his chance and smashes the ball with all of his might. Saito tries to return the smash but instead the racquet falls out of her hand.

"Momo! That's too much power!" Oishi goes into is mother-hen mode.

"Ah. Gomen, gomen." Momo apologized to Saito. She just grabed her racquet with a smile on her face waiting for the next serve.

Momo serves and another rally begins. Saito hits another lob knowing that Momo will fall for the bait. Momo hit another 'Dunk Smash' but with less power than before. Saito again tried to return the smash before it hit the ground but since the first attmept, her wrist was starting to sprain. Therefore she couldn't return it and her racquet flew out her her hands. Hikari noticed the sprain and went into the court.

"This game is over. Momoshiro wins." Hikari said in a stern voice.

"But I can still go." Saito said while picking up her racquet.

"I said this game was over." Hikari glared at Saito who then packed up her racquet and left the courts.

"Nya! Why did you stop the game?!" Eiji hugged Ryoma while talking to Hikari.

"It's because Saito's going to sprain her wrist against a power player like Momoshiro." Hikari started in a icy tone.

"Ohh i get it now." Ami yelled and hugged Saito to see if she was okay.

"Well let's start the next match." Oishi said walking towards court d.

Court D

Kawamura and Yamamoto walk toward the net to decide who gets to serve first. Yamamoto puts her racquet down on the gound, "Which?"

"Smooth." Yamamoto spins the racquet and it lands on rough. They both go into their playing positions. Yamamoto serves a normal serve and a rally begins. Kawamura gets too into the game and uses 'Hadokyuu' and Yamamoto's racquet gets blown away.

"Stop this now!" Umi yells from outside the courts.

"No. I want to play this." Yamamoto says while getting her racquet.

"But-"

"It's fine. I can handle this, I promise." Yamamoto gives a geniune smile towards her friend.

Yamamoto goes to her serving position and serves. Kawamura's power is almost too much to handle for Yamamoto but she is detemined to win. After 4 games losing to Kawamura, Yamamoto used most of her strength to return 'Hadokyuu'. Everyone was shocked seeing how a shy girl can return such a powerful attack. Yamamoto spins her body around while having the ball connected with her racquet and returns 'Hadokyuu'. Kawamura tries to return the ball but his racquet flies out of his hand at an increadible speed.

"What was that move called Sumiko?" Inui scribbles down the data at lightning speed.

"It's called 'Mermaid's Kiss'." Oyama stated also jotting down data on her notebook.

"Why is it called 'Mermaid's Kiss'?" Fuji asks.

"It's called 'Mermaid's Kiss' because in the some of the fairy tales of mermaids, the mermaid would lure the human by a kiss and then drown them. It kind of applied here because seeing how Chika is shy, she would lure people's best moves out and then destroy them." Rika explains.

"They're really stories like that?!" Eiji and Momo scream out.

"Yes, but sometimes the mermaid dies in the end." Fuji explains.

"Exactly. 'Mermaid Kiss' is an extrodinary move that can return any ball with an amazing amount of force. In return for using this move, Chika's stamina is cut in half after using it once." Umi explains.

"I see." All of the Seigaku regulars nod their head then turn their attention to the game. Chika used 'Mermaid Kiss' multiple times to win the game.

"Game set and match! Yamamoto 6 games to 4!" the referee calls.

At the end of the game Yamamoto bareley had enough energy to walk toward the net to shake hands. When she got to the net, her knees gave out and she fainted. Luckily she was at the net so that Kawamura caught her just in time. Soon, everyone came rushing into the court wondering if she is okay.

"I believe we should resume our games tomorrow since one of your teammates collapsed" Tezuka stated looking at Hikari to see if she agrees.

"I do believe that is the best." Hikari puts Yamamoto on her back piggie-back style and heads toward the gates.

"See you tomorrow! I hope we play a good game!" Ami yells at the top of her lungs while walking toward the gate.

"These girls are really good!" Momo exclaims.

"If we practice with the girls we will be improving at a rapid pace," Oishi stated.

"Ahh.. yudan sezu ni ikou!" Tezuka yells at the regulars.

"I can't wait until tomorrow. We'll show them about the Seigaku Golden Pair!" Eiji throws his hands up then made a victory sign right in front of Oishi's face making him stumble backward.

"Sure..." Oishi replied in a worried tone.

Xxxxxxxxx

This story is really long! I made this story have 9 OCs because it didn't want to have just one and have the other's lonly. I'm sorry if I have a lot of spelling and grammer mistakes!


End file.
